Talk:Telepathic pitcher plant
bioplasmic organism redundancy There is already something referring to this under Bioplasmic organism. Which should be kept? Enzo Aquarius 04:09, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) The Telepathic pitcher plant is a type of Bioplasmic organism, we should keep both. Tyrant 04:12, 28 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant energy vortex similarities Was that vortex in the same kind of thing as in this episode? They both looked like great big mawed living wormholes--Commodore Spock 21:01, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Further references * ** ** What do the two episodes listed have to do with telepathic pitcher plants? The one episode was about Ferengi and the other had to do with time being screwed up again. Koweja 18:31, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Simply. the Creature was mentioned in dialogue in those two episodes. --Jörg 18:52, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Koweja 19:07, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Removed Removed the following: :It's very possible that Foundation Imaging's conceptual design for this gargantuan, predacious space-monster was in no small way influenced by the primary antagonistic character [http://TFWiki.net/w2/images2/2/28/UnicronDeathstarII.jpg '''Unicron'] from the 1986 animé feature Transformers: The Movie.'' Unless there is a citation from the production staff to state that this was an influence, saying "it's very possible" is simply speculation. Incorrectly named Naomi said that it was like a Pitcher plant which mimicked pheremones to entice its prey. It was not called a telepathic pitcher plant once in that episode. It was variously referred to as Bioplasmic creature/lifeform, beast and monster... so where did you guys get this name from? 14:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Please read above. This is a specific type of bioplasmic organism.--31dot 14:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Doesn't answer question -- I just watched the episode Bliss and I didn't hear anyone specifically call it a "Telepathic Pitcher Plant", Naomi simply compares it to a Pitcher Plant. 19:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::It was telepathic, as it could read the minds of the crew and give them a fantasy based on it, and it was described as like a pitcher plant and since this name more accurately fits the being it's the one used. (It's also possible that this name comes from production material - which would have to be confirmed) — Morder 19:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :What did Chakotay call it in Shattered? I think he said at least "Pitcher Plant" too.--31dot 20:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually he did call it "Telepathic Pitcher Plant" in that scene - and Janeway also called it the same later in the episode. (I forgot it was referenced there) — Morder 20:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Removed *There is an old Klingon myth telling the tale of a large beast that traveled through Klingon space devouring entire vessels. It is possible that this entity, or another like it, had passed through Klingon space in the Alpha Quadrant centuries ago. ( ) Speculation- we don't know that this is what was being referred to.--31dot 01:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I've removed some more stuff in trimming an excessive bg note on pitcher plants: -- Capricorn 02:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *These plants use modified leaves that form basin-like structures. These basins fill with a fluid that is mostly water, but also contains narcotic compounds and digestive juices, and is usually lined with downward pointing hairs. Insects are lured to the plant by nectar and become trapped in the basin where they exhaust their energy attempting vainly to escape, drown, and the soft body parts are digested by enzymes released by glands in the lower quarter of the pitcher. Another set of glands located near the enzyme exuding glands absorb the water-enzyme-insect mixture. Eventually all that remains of the insect after digestion is the exoskeleton